


serious hot bod

by scorpiusblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I blame just having watched TATBILB before starting this, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, aka my fave tag, anyways I think the plot went missing halfway through (if it existed in the first place), he has a pin ok, idek, so much texting, that's my fave tag, this is just fluff with some badly done innuendos on their (my) part, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: 'Pads' asks 'John' to pretend to be dating him so his mother finally stops trying to set him up with her employee, and he is just too nice to say no. Really, he's in this for the nudes.Aka "My boss is always telling me about her son and how perfect he'd be for me, and don't worry, he's heard all about me too. Also, there's this dude I slept with a few months ago and sometimes he still sends me nudes at 3 am when I ask him to 'cause seriously dude's got a nice bod." tumblr prompt.





	serious hot bod

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is in bold.  
> Remus in italics. 
> 
> They don't know those are each other's names, though.

**Friday, 12:54 pm**

 

“Alright, Mum! I’ll take this coffee, drink it, scream and then do the thing I don’t wanna do,“ a deep voice blared through phone speakers.

Euphemia Potter was in the backroom of her bookshop, apparently talking to one of her sons via facetime. Remus waved hello and put his coat and bag in his locker, then hasted out onto the floor, just in case his boss realised she could introduce them via front-cameras. She was constantly gushing about one of them to him, and had told Remus that they’d be perfect for one another on eight separate occasions already. _Don’t worry, he knows about you, too._

It wasn’t like he was not getting slightly interested in finding out who this guy was — Mrs Potter certainly was getting somewhere with all the gushing she did whenever she got the chance. No, Remus simply wanted to look his best when it happened, just in case she was right and this son of hers was the real deal. And today, he certainly did _not_ look his best. At all. 

He’d had to rush to a copy shop before class this morning because one of his professors had decided on a whim that he’d like his students to hand in physical copies of their paper as well as the digital files they’d had to submit today. _If you don’t deliver, I’ll simply have to knock of points._ Hell, Remus wasn’t sure that was even _legal_ , especially on such short notice, but he certainly hadn’t wanted to risk it. 

So, he was in the same clothes he’d worn yesterday, hadn’t had breakfast nor lunch and his hair looked messier than usual under his beanie, if that was even possible. The people he’d rushed by earlier had probably thought him on an especially horrible walk of shame, if the looks he’d gotten were anything to go by. Maybe his „sex hair“ would stop his boss from trying to set him up with her son for the day. Grinning at that thought, Remus punched in his code to the cash register and started scanning the books a customer had laid on the counter between them. Perhaps he needed some coffee and screaming as well before the day went out.

* * *

  **Saturday, 3:21 am**

 

3:21 AM  **serious hot bod** sent a pic

Remus was grinning at his phone before he’d even opened the message. Sometimes, when he was lonely at night (and, honestly, quite drunk) he’d shamelessly ask this guy for nudes– and he always delivered.

They’d had sex a few months back but as Remus woke to an empty bed the morning after, nothing more came of it. That is, until he drunkenly texted that ridiculously named contact one night, asking for pics because he couldn’t remember why he’d save anyone’s number under such a wacky name. _Well,_ he soon found out. He couldn’tbelieve he hadn’t shackled _that_ to his headboard before the night was over. He couldn’t believe he’d got him home in the first place, if he was being honest. Remus bit his lip and clicked to open the message before his self-doubts ruined his mood. 

* * *

  **Tuesday, 4:20 pm**

 

4:20 PM  **hi i know this is neither a nude nor the middle of the night but-**

4:21 PM  **well, my mum’s goin on abt this guy she wants me to go out with and im not even sure she knows if he’s into dudes so**

4:22 PM  **pls lemme pretend were dating or smth so she lets off for a sec**

4:31 PM  **ughhh come onnnnnn i know uve read these**

4:32 PM **i can send u nudes as payment idk just**

4:32 PM **two weeks tops, until she backs off a bit**

4:36 PM  **john wtf i know ur reading this dont be rudE**

4:37 PM _oh my god, shut up, I’m in a lecture!_

4:37 PM  **oh sorry**

4:37 PM _I said Shut Up(tm)_

* * *

**Tuesday, 5:06 pm**

 

5:06 PM _okay, I’m on the bus now. what exactly do you need me to do?_

5:07 PM  **u kept me waiting awfully long i need u to apologize**

5:08 PM  **on ur nees prefrably**

5:09 PM _*knees **preferably_

5:10 PM _I hope you don’t want me to send you nudes for your mother to see. I’d very much like to keep my privates as private as one can in this day and age._

5:10 PM  **omg ur such a swot y am i turned on**

5:11 PM  **anywayssssssss**

5:11 PM  **could you like**

5:11 PM **text me around half 7??**

5:11 PM  **were having dinner and itd annoy every1 + get mum asking**

5:12 PM  **ud have to make me blush tho**

5:12 PM  **idk if u can do that without sending nudes**

5:12 PM  **id wager i sent u enough to finally get some back either way tho tbh**

5:15 PM _dont be rudE, I sent you one just last week._

5:15 PM  **omg omg john**

5:15 PM  **r u making fun of me john**

5:19 PM _I have to catch the tube now ttyl_

5:19 PM  **r u ok u didnt finsih that sentence prprly**

5:22 PM **john?????**

5:22 PM **oh right no service on the tube**

5:23 PM  **rudE**

* * *

**Tuesday, 7:48 pm**

 

7:48 PM A _re you nervous yet, Hot Bod? I kept you waiting on purpose, ngl._

7:49 PM _I’m surprised you haven’t texted me yet yourself, you seemed so jumpy earlier. Or did your caffeine rush wear off? Do you even drink coffee? I’m more a tea person myself._

7:52 PM _Hey did you forget about this? Or are you trying to seem like a nice, well-behaved son in ignoring your phone? I know you’re not I’ve had you in my bed._

7:52 PM  **OMG JOHN**

7:53 PM  **I SAID MAKE ME BLUSH NOT WANT THE EARTH TO SWALLOW ME WHOLE WHEN MY BROTHER GOT A GLIMPSE AT YOUR MESSAGES AND READ THEM TO OUR PARENTS**

7:54 PM _Oh, look, you *can* type properly. Well, almost. Don’t shout at me please. Unless it’s my name. You can scream that all you want._

7:58 PM _Hello? Did the earth swallow you already?_

8:03 PM _I thought this would be more fun, you’re not even texting me back. How am I supposed to make you blush and/or annoy your mother if you’re not even reading my messages?_

8:04 PM _I’d still like those nudes, though. I had a stressful day and those tattoos of yours are so very hot. Wish I’d kissed them a bit more before you ran off._

8:11 PM  **pls stop omg**

8:12 PM _okay xx_

* * *

**Tuesday, 8:56 pm**

 

8:56 PM  **omgggggg I hate u**

8:56 PM  **my brother literylla saw onlx ur dirty texts and???????????**

8:57 PM **fuck**

8:57 PM  **my mum asked qs alrighT**

8:57 PM  **wanted to know who u r n how we met n stuff**

8:58 PM _Isn’t that what you wanted? What did you say?_

8:58 PM  **yes well not like THAT**

8:59 PM  **i uh**

8:59 PM  **might have told her (and dad n james)**

8:59 PM **james is my brother**

9:00 PM _I gathered_

9:00 PM  **that we met**

9:00 PM  **in a club five months ago**

9:01 PM _that’s close enough, I guess._

9:01 PM  **and well james wanted to know y u were textingme now**

9:02 PM **the bastard**

9:02 PM _Why bastard? I’d have asked the same thing?_

9:03 PM  **so**

9:04 PM  **serious hot bod** is typing

9:06 PM  **serious hot bod** is typing

9:07 PM  **yeaH**

9:08 PM _You did not just spend four minutes to type ’yeaH’. What aren’t you telling me?_

9:09 PM  **……………………………………………… about that**

9:10 PM  **I… might have said…… we’ve been seeing each other for a while now after**

**reconnecting two months ago………**

9:10 PM _Unless you told them ”seeing each other“ meant only sending nudes and they flipped I don’t get why that’d be a problem?_

9:10 PM  **yeah haha no**

9:11 PM  **worse**

9:11 PM  **my mum wants to meet u**

9:11 PM  **im so sorry ill tell here we broke up n never txt u again**

9:12 PM _So… your apology for this would be depriving me of splendid nudes. rudE_

9:12 PM  **omg y r u like this**

9:12 PM  **im rly sorry ok**

9:12 PM _Yes, I believe you._

9:13 PM _Now, gimme my nudes, pls._

9:13 PM  **OMG**

9:13 PM  **im not home yet ull have 2 wait**

9:14 PM _Long? I’ve got lots of places to go and things to do tomorrow. I need a good wank AND sleep, you know._

9:14 PM  **no ppl 2 do?**

9:15 PM _LOL I wouldn’t need your nudes, then, would I?_

9:15 PM  **omgg**

9:15 PM  **right**

9:16 PM  **wait did u jsut type LOL**

9:16 PM _Ironically. Obviously._

9:16 PM  **obvisouly**

* * *

**Tuesday, 10:24 pm**

 

10:24 PM  **serious hot bod** sent a pic 

10:24 PM _FINALLY_

10:24 PM  **lol**

10:25 PM  **have a good wank, john**

* * *

  **Thursday, 6:48 pm**

 

6:48 PM  **remember how I told my mum were dating and she wants 2 meet u??**

6:51 PM _I’m getting you a grammar book for Christmas._

6:51 PM **aww thats so sweet of u**

6:51 PM **i dont celebrate christmas tho**

6:52 PM  **well not rly we just get presents bc james n i were jealous kids ya feel**

6:53 PM _No, I don’t feel. Though I don’t celebrate Christmas either, in case you were wondering._

6:53 PM  **ahh so that’s y u type all proper**

6:53 PM  **have no emotions to transfer anyways**

6:54 PM _Why did you text me? I’m at work, I don’t want to get in trouble._

6:54 PM  **im sure ur boss isnt even there if u replied this fast**

6:54 PM  **i already guessed u didnt celebrate christmas btw**

6:55 PM  **bc,,,, u know**

6:55 PM _Leave my penis out of this._

6:55 PM  **but its so pretty**

6:56 PM _Why did you text me?_

6:56 PM  **OK OK**

6:56 PM  **uh**

6:56 PM  **my mum wants to meet you**

6:57 PM _Yes, I know._

6:57 PM  **no she wants to MEET u**

6:57 PM  **this weekend**

6:58 PM  **friday prefrbly**

6:58 PM _Do you hate the word ’preferably’? You always spell it wrong._

6:59 PM  **im supposed to meet u and bring u to her workplace**

6:59 PM  **apprently she wants to rub it in this guys face that i found so without her help?? idk im confused**

7:00 PM  **no i just dgaf abt spelling johnny boy**

7:00 PM  **but pls feel free to correct me all u want ist v hot**

7:01 PM _Oh. My. God._

7:01 PM  **is this u reacting abt the mum thing or the hot thing**

7:02 PM _It’s me reacting to your whole existence._

7:02 PM _You’re ridiculous._

7:03 PM  **aw man i was abt to say id love to be called god in bed**

7:03 PM  **now im apprtnly just ridikkuls**

7:04 PM _How can you spell something so wrong when it’s literally *right there*?_

7:04 PM **i dit that on purpose bby**

7:04 PM **anyways**

7:05 PM **are you in??**

7:05 PM _No, I’m out. I’ve even got a bisexual pride flag pin on my uni bag._

7:05 PM **omg**

7:06 PM **in for meeting my mum u nerd**

7:07 PM _You want me to actually lie to your mother’s face? What kind of person are you?_

7:07 PM  **the hot kind you get to shag afterwards**

7:09 PM **????????**

7:09 PM  **john??**

7:10 PM  **omg im sorry**

7:10 PM  **i just thought**

7:10 PM  **u always ask 4 nudes and**

7:10 PM  **if wed see each other we might as well**

7:10 PM  **sry**

7:10 PM  **oh wait ur boss probs just came back and im freaking out lmao**

7:10 PM  **i take it all back**

7:11 PM  **unless i rly weirded u out**

7:11 PM  **in that case**

7:11 PM  **scratch all this im rly v sry**

7:23 PM _LOL_

7:24 PM  **is that all ur gonna say?? wtf john**

7:24 PM _Don’t worry about it. My boss did come back. She let me go home an hour early, bless her._

7:24 PM _I’m in._

7:25 PM  **omg ok**

7:25 PM  **tomorrow good 4 u?**

7:27 PM _Well, I’ve got work right after uni so I’ll probably look hideous. I don’t have the closing shift tomorrow, so I’m off at half six. You could come around mine for a bit or we could meet on the way to your mum’s, your pick, really. I’d just like to get all my stuff home and take a shower._

7:27 PM  **why shower when were gonna get dirty soon anyways**

7:27 PM _If this is your way of telling me you’re going to show up a reeking train-wreck, we’re so not doing this._

7:28 PM  **i could just look at all the nudes saved on my phone**

7:28 PM _What, they’re not all your own? I’m disappointed._

7:28 PM  **rude**

7:29 PM  **those r all in the cloud for easier access from all devices ofc**

7:29 PM _of course_

7:30 PM _Perhaps I should just hack you and never contact you again._

7:30 PM  **but joHN**

7:30 PM  **dont u wanna meet my mum john**

7:31 PM _I want you to meet my Grammar._

7:31 PM  **that was the worst pun to ever pun**

7:32 PM _u desurf iT_

7:33 PM  **serious hot bod** sent a pic

7:33 PM  **look waht u do 2 me**

7:34 PM _Fuck. Off._

* * *

**Friday, 6:32 pm**

 

Remus was not going to lie to himself. He’d stopped doing so once he figured out what bisexuality was and how well that term fit him, so he wouldn’t start again now. He was nervous. About a “fake-date,“ for a lack of better term. He wasn’t exactly sure what made him feel this way, though. It definitely wasn’t about seeing Pads again. No, he was very excited about _that_. Most probably, it was the lying part that made him so uncomfortable. He was certain Pads’ mother was a nice woman who only meant well, and the prospect of lying to her, someone he hadn’t met once, just seemed wrong. 

Sighing, he grabbed his scarf out of his locker and closed the door. It’d be rude to cancel last minute, so that option was out the window. Maybe he could convince Pads to just tell his mother that his dating life was none of her business, and fuck him anyways. He very much wanted to–

”You really can’t stay a bit longer, darling?“ Mrs Potter was heaving a box of new arrivals from one of the shelves. ”We’ve got a lot to sort through.“ 

Remus grimaced. ”I’m so sorry, Mrs Potter, but as I said earlier, I’ve got plans tonight.“ Any other day, he would’ve just told whomever he was meeting he’d be an hour late and got to work. Firstly, he liked his boss, and secondly, he could use any extra money. ”A date, actually,“ he added, thinking this stunt might get his boss to stop talking about her son for a while. 

”Oh, what a bummer. Sirius was planning on dropping by later, I would’ve loved to finally introduce you two.“ _Or not._

“If he’s as lovely as you’ve told me, I’m sure he’ll help you out.“ Remus shouldered his rucksack and steered towards the door. ”Have a nice weekend, Mrs Potter! See you monday!“ 

* * *

** Friday, 7:20 pm **

 

7:20 PM  **im picking u up in 10**

7:21 PM _wtf, I’m not even dressed._

7:21 PM  **aww dont swear on my account johnny bby**

7:21 PM **im sure u look delcetbale**

7:21 PM _don’t call me that_

7:22 PM  ***delectable**

7:22 PM _I meant ”Johnny Baby“_

7:22 PM _what am I supposed to wear? I don’t think I have anything to impress mothers in._

7:22 PM  **right**

7:23 PM  **I spell correctly one (1) time and it gets ignored I don’t know how to feel about this**

7:23 PM _LOL are you alright?_

7:23 PM  **just show up in a cute shirt or sweater or smth idc**

7:23 PM **i’m in my docs 25/8 mum doesn’t even care at this point**

7:24 PM **LOL r u alrite johnny boy**

7:24 PM _Shut Up(tm)_

7:25 PM  **don’t be rudE i’m using apostrophes 4 u**

7:25 PM **whcih floor r u on again i thhink i’ve found the building**

7:26 PM _You said ten minutes! It’s been five._

7:26 PM  **dw i’m planning 2 see u naked later anyways**

7:27 PM _Okay, I’m coming._

7:27 PM  **what already**

7:27 PM  **don’t u want at least a glimpse**

7:28 PM _*downstairs*. Fuck off._

* * *

  **Friday, 7:30 pm**

 

”So.“ Remus rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the other man. He’d forgotten how nervous he’d been earlier. And how much _prettier_ Pads was in real life. 

”So. Long time no see.”

Remus chuckled. ”Depends on your definition of the verb ’to see.’“ 

” _Ohmygod.“_ He was proud to see a blush creep onto Pads’ cheeks. _”_ Can’t you stop being a Walking Dictionary for a second?“ 

Pads nodded towards what Remus assumed to be an Uber and started walking. ”Well, let’s see if I’ll have to explain the words ’late’ and ’apology’ to your _mother_ , shall we?“ 

* * *

**Friday, 7:51 pm**

 

To describe their small talk as awkward wouldn’t have done the tension in the back of the car justice. Remus was still doubting his decision to go through with lying to a stranger just to have sex with someone again, but on the other hand he _really_ wanted to have sex with that someone again. While he’d always been excited to receive messages from Pads, the fluttering in his stomach had changed quite a lot over the last few days. They’d never talked this much, not even when they met, so he was surprised to realise how well they got on. For some reason, though, the easy-going bickering they’d shared over texts wouldn’t transfer into real life at the moment.

He was just wondering what topic they hadn’t butchered in the last twenty minutes when Remus looked outside the window and recognised some buildings. 

”Where does your mother work again?“

”Oh, she’s got this little shop down the street. — Actually, you can pull up near that bus stop just ahead,“ Pads suddenly addressed their driver.

”What kind of shop?“ Remus was suddenly filled with dread. There was _no way…_

”They sell books and stationary mostly, some trinkets, too, I think.“ Pads shrugged dismissively, most oft his attention on paying for their ride. 

_Oh, what a bummer. Sirius was planning on dropping by later, I would’ve loved to finally introduce you two,_ Mrs Potter's words rung in his ears. 

_Apparently she wants to rub it in this guy’s face that I found someone without her help._

”What the fuck,” Remus buried his fingers in his pockets before hestarted pulling at the loose threads of his pullover again. 

”Are you coming? It’s only across the street now,“ said _Sirius_ , who’d already gotten out of the car. _Yes, I know,_ Remus screamed internally. _I was there less than three hours ago. I spend at least three days per week there._ How was he supposed to tell _his boss’ son_ that he _was_ his boss’ son, and that this plan was even more idiotic now than it had ever been because a certain boss had been trying to set them up with each other anyways? How was he supposed to tell him when they were not five meters away from the store? 

”S– I, um… I really need to— 

”After you,“ Sirius interrupted him, grinning brightly while pulling the door open. _Oh. My. God._

Mrs Potter was arranging a table with their top picks of the month, and Remus spotted one of the books he’d recommended before she saw him. Them. The mess they were making. He could barely make out Sirius starting to greet his mother from behind him when she was already addressing him.

”Remus! Did you forget something, darling? I’ve decided to put up _High Windows_ for you, I wanted to see if my son’s date had as much an interest in poetry as…“ she trailed off. Remus had taken a step to the side, putting ’Pads’ fully into view. ”Sirius? What is the meaning of this?“ she asked at the same time as he turned to Remus. ”You know my mum?“ Oh. My. God.

”Well, this is awkward.” Remus tried hard not to let his hand wander to the back of his neck — and failed. Nervous habits would be the death of him. 

”No, this is brilliant.” A wide grin spread across Sirius’ face as he turned to his mother. ”You have great taste in men, mum. I shouldn’t have doubted you. _Remus_ and I could’ve been on our honeymoon already if we’d just listened to you.” 

”What the hell,” Remus actually slapped his palm to his forehead. ”You can’t just _say_ stuff like that, _Sirius_.”

”I thought we were on the same page here, love?” Sirius face twisted into an adorable pout. Remus swallowed and turned away slightly, inspecting the poetry display Mrs Potter had set up. It consisted mostly of his favourites, and he had to bite his lip to suppress a smile. He picked up one of the _High Windows_ editions she’d mentioned and flipped it through. 

”If it’s the page that states you are an idiot, we must be.” He winked at Mrs Potter, glad to have some of his nerves back. He could get through this without ending up alone or unemployed at the end of the night. 

”Actually, if you don’t like any of _these_ pages,” he pressed the book into Sirius’ chest, ”I will never speak to you again.” 

”Oh, now I know why you like him, mum. A bossy little shit who’s into books, it’s like dad and you had another son who actually took after you!” Sirius laughed but took hold of the book without any hesitation. 

”Don’t make me regret taking you in, young man.” Mrs Potter sent a stern look into his direction that turned into a soft smile in the blink of an eye. ”Now, please tell me again how you two met. How didn’t either of you realise I was talking about your significant other all this time?” 

”Oh, I did,” Remus huffed a laugh. ”About two seconds before we got here.” 

* * *

  **Friday, 9:34 pm**

”That wasn’t too bad!” Sirius kicked off his shoes, his leather jacket landing only a few centimeters next to them on the floor. 

They’d picked up some take-away on their way to Remus’ flat. After the initial awkwardness of the situation, he had simply started on the closing-shift tasks that were basically ingrained in him while Sirius did help his mother with the new arrival boxes, just as Remus had suggested to her earlier in the day. It definitely had been a more relaxed evening than he had expected, both before and after finding out who exactly Sirius’ mother was. 

Remus watched him strut down the small hallway to his kitchen, a small smirk tugging on his lips. Sirius seemed to own everywhere he went. Remus would make sure he owned his ass again tonight.  

* * *

** Saturday, 8:49 am **

 

”Remus,” Sirius whispered. ”Remus, look at your phone.” 

”I’m sleeping,” Remus grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head. 

”No, really, it’s important.”

”You’re just being annoying for the sake of it, shut up.” 

”I’m not, though.” Remus felt fingers trail down his back. ”It’s super important you read this right now. I’ve been waiting ages already.”

”Why can’t you just tell me?”

”Nah.” 

”Ugh, okay. Gimme my phone.” Remus held out his palm, but groaned when the pillow was pulled off of him instead. 

”Here you go, Johnny Baby.” Sirius handed him his phone, sitting up straight. Remus could make out excitement on his features before he closed his eyes again. ”Why is it so bright in here?” 

”Windows to the east. Now read your texts.” 

”I swear if you sent me nudes while we’re literally in bed together I’m slapping the smugness off your face.” 

”I’ll remember that for another day.” Sirius grinned down at him. ”Come onnnn, Remus, you don’t even have to unlock the bloody thing.”

Remus sighed and opened his eyes again. ”Alright, but you’re making me tea for this.” It took him a moment to scroll down to the first message Sirius apparently had sent him while he was still sleeping. 

 

06:58 AM  **Remus**

06:58 AM  **ur sleeping next to me rn and**

06:58 AM  **ur so pretty lol**

06:59 AM  **anyways**

07:02 AM  **I knda wanna**

07:02 AM  **……………………….**

07:03 AM  **do this again sometime?**

07:03 AM  **all the time?**

07:06 AM  **hahah how didnt i realise u were so cutE all those months ago james was right i am a lost cause smh**

07:07 AM  **um i guess what i want to say is**

07:07 AM  **lets not lie to my mum anymore**

07:07 AM  **yeaH**

 

”You want to tell your mother we’re not dating? The fuck, Sirius, she was so happy, what kind of son are you?“

Sirius stared at him, mouth agape. ”Are you really this dense?” 

”What do you mean? You’re dense if you think telling her the truth won’t make her sad!“ Remus sat up, fingers gripping the pillow hard. ”What if she’s so pissed she fires me? Ohmygod, she really could fire me!”

”Hey, hey, stop!” Sirius lay his hands atop Remus’, uncurling his fingers and locking them with his when he didn’t protest the contact. ”I’m not good with words, Remus. I just— let’s stop pretending, yeah? You’re cute and you make me blush way too often and your hair is ridiculously hot and I really wanna date you for real. Seriously.” 

”Siriusly?” Remus grinned up at him. He swore he just felt his stomach do a successful backflip. Groaning, Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus’, ”Siriusly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to mention that "I'll take this coffee, drink it, scream and then do the thing I don't wanna do." was also a tumblr prompt, which I found on the-moon-dust-writing.
> 
> Also, High Windows by Philip Larkin isn't perfect by any means, it was literally just the first poetry book that popped into my mind *and* my edition has a v cute cover.
> 
> I hope I didn't bore anyone to death with this lol. Please tell me about any spelling or grammatical (or any other) errors, English isn't my first language and even though I'm pretty fluent I like to improve wherever I can! Thanks in advance (and for reading this ily).


End file.
